


Making Him Talk

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, like seriously it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A refusing to tell person B something. Person B gets so frustrated that they take action- they seize person A’s hands, pinning them to the wall. Person B’s hands slowly sneak up person A’s shirt as they growl that they have ‘other ways of making them speak’.</p><p>Joelay and (halfway) smut. (you all know I suck at it) There's cute shit and sexual shit, but not quite sex ):</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him Talk

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was going to be smut. YOU WISH. (note the rating) I do have a Joelay smut fic on here if you really want to read it. I'm absolute toss at writing smut so sorryyyy
> 
> Prompt: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/72890199634

"Hey Ray?" Joel turned towards Ray from their side-by-side position on Joel's dark blue couch.

  
"Yeah?" Ray shifted his attention from the Advanced Warfare level he was replaying to look at the man.

  
"The thing is, I love watching you play this.. stuff," Ray cocked an eyebrow. He knew what Joel was playing at as he watched his boyfriend skirt around what he was trying to say.

  
"And you're good..." He waved around his hands to demonstrate, his head nodding in the classic Joel way as he struggled for words.

  
"But you know, there's lots of loud shooty-bang-bang-pow..." He floundered, hoping Ray would pick up what he was saying.

  
"It's kind of loud, and lots of noise..." Joel moved his hands, reiterating his statement for more for emphasis, head bobbing with his pauses.

  
"Okay, go ahead and turn it down. It's fine." Ray smiled at him.

  
"Thank you." Joel sighed. He really did like watching Ray and the expression on his face when he was going for an achievement or beating levels as fast as he could. It was almost as good as his laugh, or the cutely frustrated look on his face when Joel did something irking, or even that look when Joel took him and teased his hard... well, he could think about that later.

  
Joel groaned as he lurched up from the couch, stretching luxuriously.

 

Ray chuckled. "Old man." He muttered, earning a smack on the back of his head.

  
"Where is it?" Joel asked, taking a glance around the room.

  
"Hm?" Ray mumbled, enveloped once in his game.

  
"The remote," Joel sighed.

  
"Oh, I dunno." Ray shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

  
Joel moved to the coffee table, rifling through the things piled on it, checked the nearly flat TV to see if it had volume buttons (it didn't), and finally poked around under the couch cushions, every one of his efforts in vain.

  
"Ray, are you sitting on it?" Ray merely grunted, so Joel shoved him over to see if he was. It wasn't, but he couldn't help but touch Ray's ass to check.

  
"Asshole." Ray grumbled, straightening up again and fixing his glasses.

  
Joel sighed again, deeper this time, and stepped in front of the TV to cut off Ray's intense line of vision.

  
"Hey!" Ray shouted indignantly, and naturally tried straining his neck around Joel's body to see.

  
"Where's the remote, Ray?" He asked, his voice growing more like a mother's each second.

  
"Move, cockring! I don't know!" Ray yelled back as his face became more and more enticingly frustrated. Suddenly, Joel was on him, lifting him up to pin him against the wall behind the couch. Ray cast aside the controller without even a second glance.

  
"If you don't tell me where the fuck it is, that's _exactly_ what I'm going to be using on you." Joel growled menacingly, his body flush with Ray's and face right up to his. He couldn't help but press closer to tease Ray.

  
"Uh-h--" Ray stammered, a heated blush consuming his face.

  
"One last time," Joel slowly snaked his hands up Ray's shirt, sliding them over the smooth lines of his stomach. He leaned in, making sure to brush his lips against the shell of Ray's ear to make him shiver. "Where's the remote?"

  
"Joel, I--" Ray's breath hitched as Joel's expert hands slid over his torso and started to go lower.

  
"The remote, Ray," Joel's dangerous voice rumbled.

  
Ray, suddenly finding his courage, lowered his voice. "Not on your life, Heyman." His eyes narrowed, as did Joel's.

  
"Then that leaves me no choice, Narvaez," Joel's grip on Ray's abdomen grew tighter. Ray's heartbeat accelerated at the possibly great outcome of the situation, but his gaze remained steely.

  
Joel leaned in closer- and suddenly, his fingers were running up and down Ray's sides feverishly and Ray was laughing uncontrollably and very loudly.

  
"Where is it, Narvaez?!" Joel shouted over Ray's incessant giggling.

  
"Ne-never!" Ray yelled breathlessly, only increasing the amount of tickling he was receiving.

  
"Give it up! Your pain will only be worse if you don't!" Joel cackled, a genuine smile on his face at the way Ray was howling with laughter.

  
"No! N-no! Oh my god, stop!" Ray's eyes were leaking and Joel could feel his starting to tear up in the same way. The younger man was falling down the wall he was pinned against and was propped up only by Joel's hands.

  
"You can't hold out on me forever!" Joel shrieked, attacking his armpits now as well as his stomach.

  
"Yes I can! Yes I- holy shit!" Ray was positively gasping for air by now, which Joel took as a sign that he would give up soon.

  
"Surrender, Narvaez! You're done for!" Joel's strength was now fading as well, and so they both slid ungracefully onto the couch.

  
"Please- please! Okay, okay, okay! I'll fucking tell you!" Ray squawked pathetically. Joel released him, and he flopped onto the couch, his chest heaving desperately for oxygen.

  
"...Well?" Joel inquired after a few seconds filled only with furious panting. He looked down Ray lying helpless between his legs; the flush covering his face, his captivatingly deep eyes, and mussed-up hair making Joel bite his lip as he tried to concentrate on what Ray was saying.

  
"You really wanna know where it is?" Ray asked, his expression unreadable.

  
"Yeah, I kinda fuckin' do." Joel replied, earning a chuckle from Ray.

  
"Down my pants." Joel quirked an eyebrow. Ray nodded in affirmation.

  
"You're... serious." Joel said slowly, looking down at Ray's pants.

  
"M-hm." Ray licked his lips expectantly. Joel reached down, and Ray involuntarily bucked his hips at the light contact, sending tingles through Joel's hand. The button popped open almost just at Joel's touch, but the zipper he undid slowly and tantalizingly.

  
"Jooooel," Ray wriggled vehemently. The older man smirked teasingly and cheekily stuffed a hand down the front of Ray's pants.

  
"Nope, I don't feel anything here! Ah, oh, what's this?" Joel's grin turned even more devilish as he unearthed a large and extremely hard object.

  
"Now I can turn down the TV! Fuck you, Ray!" Joel cackled as he pointed the remote at the TV and turned it down several notches.

  
"Joel, you dick!" Ray complained, leaning on one of his elbows to glare at the man.

  
"Oh, alright." Joel sighed. He picked Ray up bridal-style, much to his displeasure (although Joel couldn't have given less of a shit). "I thought I felt something else down there, anyway." He winked, and with that, carried Ray off down the hall, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> I sent Ray a question on ask.fm asking if he was ticklish, and he replied with 'very', so I was even more excited that it's more believable now. Anyways, hope you liked it (;


End file.
